


and a smile like an ocean wave

by romqntics



Series: all these fragile hearts ( rarepair verse ) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Au Pair, Au Pair Yaku, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Kuroo, married iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romqntics/pseuds/romqntics
Summary: this is for one of my closest friends! hope you love it , sweetie! xxbunny! 💕





	and a smile like an ocean wave

**Author's Note:**

> this is for one of my closest friends! hope you love it , sweetie! xx 
> 
> bunny! 💕

Kuroo finally admits that he needs help when it’s three in the morning and Yui can’t leave him alone because she doesn’t know how to do her homework. He wants to throw his briefcase at the wall, but instead calls Kenma.

 

It might be an ungodly hour, but his best friend is an unknown deity he swears.

 

“Kuroo, I swear to God if this is about how butter is a gift from above one more time —”

 

“Kenma, I need help.”

 

The admission is quiet and so it induces a pause from the other line. He hears shuffling in the background, which is probably a result of those ridiculous pajamas Oikawa got Kenma for some holiday. 

 

“Do you need me to — ?”

 

There’s another soft silence as Kuroo takes a moment to think about it. Every excruciatingly independent part of him is demanding that he does this on his own. But he shuts that down and nods, until realizes that Kenma can’t see him.

 

“Um, yeah.,” he clears his throat. “Yeah, I just, yeah.”

 

He hears the opening of a laptop and the clack of keys.

 

“You want that au pair website I was talking about?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

It seems like that’s all he can say right now. And Kenma understands, so he softly tells him to get some sleep and that the link will be on his phone via text tomorrow.

 

Kuroo starts to say thank you, but falls asleep mid way through.

  
  


**˚♡**

  
  


“YUI! RIO! MAI!”

 

He hears the thundering of feet that know they are late for the bus. Mai comes flying past, air a new silver color this week. Next is Yui, who still takes the time to steal some of the banana bread on the table before sprinting like her life depends on it.

 

Rio comes up to him, eyes big and making grabby hands. Kuroo softens and picks her up, cooing nonsense at her.

 

“I’m going to drive you, aren’t I?”

 

She gurgles and latches onto his nose, squealing happily every time she gets a raspberry to the face. Their moment is interrupted by the heavy trudge of feet. He closes his eyes briefly, and then opens them again to the sight of his other daughters.

 

Mai looks sheepish, while Yui is only looking at the banana bread. 

 

Kuroo grabs his keys and sighs, sliding the bag full of Rio’s stuff onto his shoulder on the way out.

 

“Yui take the damn bread.”

 

˚♡ 

  
  


When he finally gets a moment to himself, he opens the folder he created on his Mac this morning. A dozen of foreign faces stare at him, his selection of almost suitable au pairs.

 

He clicks past and makes appalled noises at the resumes of these people. 

 

Mild  _ weed usage ???? _ Absolutely not. Yui would probably end up eating it, dear lord.

 

He wants to claw his eyes out, but instead makes a cup of coffee with absolutely way too much sugar in it. He sits again, and peers through a couple of the newest options Kenma has sent to him. He’s ready to lose his mind when his phone chirps.

 

**Tooru  ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

 

_ hey darling! _

_ i heard from kenma that you need an au pair!  _

_ iwa-chan told me to recommend our old one! _

  
  


Kuroo suddenly is willing to go to church again. Iwaizumi is insanely protective over their kids, so he knows that whoever this is has to be amazing. 

 

**Me**

 

_ thank god! this is one of the only times i am grateful for your existence. _

  
  


**Tooru  ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

 

_ i am appalled at this lack of  adoration. _

_ anyway, he’s available to meet tonight! drop the kids off for dinner! _

_ iwa-chan misses mai-mai.  _

 

Kuroo smiles at the mention of how Tooru’s husband adores his eldest daughter. He texts back another confirmation for that plan and clicks the link that was sent to him. 

 

He’s lead to another au pair site, except it’s open directly to a resume and profile page. The man looks to be around his age, if not younger. According to his profile, he’s twenty-one years of age. He’s got two degrees ( one in elementary teaching and another in social work ) and is,quite unfortunately, very attractive.

 

His reviews are no less than five stars, except for a single one where the parent complains of his sexuality. Kuroo rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his mug. He wouldn’t care if someone was tree-sexual, as long as the could handle the tiny terrors he called children.

 

He still scrolls back up to see what he labels himself as. 

 

_ Sexuality : Bisexual. _

 

He thinks it’s utterly unnecessary to have the applicants label their sexuality, but he still opens up a chat and sends a message. 

 

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

 

_ Hello. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I need someone to watch my three daughters from 9am to around 8pm. I tend to work late,  but that can be compensated for through extra payment. You can stay in one of our guest bedrooms, and if preferred, a space in the garage.  I am available to meet tonight at the Starbucks on 8th Street around 7:30. _

 

He sits for a moment more, hands suspended over the keypad as he thinks of what else he can say. His phone vibrates a little and he looks down, only to see that the au pair is responding.

 

**Morisuke Yaku** _ is typing… _

 

_ Sure! That works. I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Kuroo. _

 

Kuroo gets up to fix himself something to eat, and makes a mental note to tell the man to call him Tetsurou.

 

˚♡ 

  
  


“Yui! If I hear from Uncle Tooru that you asked for thirds!”

 

His daughter nods absentmindedly and practically skips to the door way, Rio in her arms. Mai is the last one out, and slinks to the corner to hug her Uncle Hajime. Kuroo smiles at the sight of one of his best friends with his daughter’s face tucked into her chest.

 

Hajime tucks a strand of silver hair behind her ear and whispers something. 

 

Kuroo turns away and waves, pretending there isn’t a soft sting to his heart. 

 

˚♡

 

The Starbucks is bustling with university students, laptops clicking and orders being shouted out amid the chaos. Kuroo rubs his the bridge of his nose and pulls his phone out. 

 

**Me**

_ Sorry, it’s a bit crazier in here than normal. _

_ Where are you? _

 

**Morisuke Yaku** _ is typing …  _

 

_ In the far left corner ! i have on a yellow cardigan.  _

  
  


Kuroo lifts his eyes and spots a yellow cardigan. So he moves, albeit a little limitedly with all the students milling about. 

 

He reaches the table and breathes a sigh of relief. 

 

“A little hectic yeah ?”

 

Kuroo nods and finally makes eye contact with Yaku. 

 

And holy  _ God  _ is he beautiful. He swallows a little harder than necessary. It’s been so long since the divorce that he doesn’t know what to do with this new found attraction. 

 

Warm eyes softly peer up at him. 

 

“Hello, Mr.—”

 

Kuroo cuts him off. 

 

“Call me Kuroo, please.”

 

If that please had been written in the air, it would have been heavily italicized. Yaku blushes and nods, gathering himself and sitting. 

 

Kuroo settles across from him and pulls up a picture of his daughters .

 

“Um the oldest is Mai, then Yui, and then this little munchkin is Rio.”

 

Yaku coos over the picture and Kuroo likes the way his face lights up. 

 

“Mai is kind of moody, um plays field hockey. Yui is….hungry mostly. But she’s very artistic and has several clubs she’s a part of. That information will be on a schedule. Rio mostly sleeps and plays with her stuffed animals , sweet girl—”

 

He hears a gentle chuckle, and looks up to find Yaku gazing at him. 

 

“I like seeing parents who adore their children.”

 

Kuroo rubs the back of his neck softly and grins. 

 

“Kind is hard not to.”

 

“Ha! You’d be surprised.”

 

And this man really needs to invest in the act of not being this gorgeous, because Kuroo is absolutely positively  _ gone.  _

 

“Well, tell me about you.”

 

Yaku leans back and starts to talk. 

 

“Well, I’ve been in Japan for a few years now. Even though the definitions of an au pair states we come from a foreign place, this has been home for about six year? Yeah.”

 

He sips his coffee. 

 

“I mean, I was born in England actually and then went to Uni. After I got my masters, I worked in a college for a while as a professor. Then I started babysitting for one of my friends Suga. I was kind really good at it.”

 

Kuroo smiles indulgently

 

“So, I did it full time!”

 

“Awesome, you’ll get along with Mai just fine. She’s loves England for some reason.”

 

Yaku grins and leans toward him. Kuroo’s air feels restricted and he unconsciously licks his lips. 

 

“Oikawa told me you’re a bit lonely too. Hope I can provide good companionship.”

 

Kuroo turns bright red, but he still grins widely. 

 

“Yeah, me too.” 

 

˚♡

 

“This is Yaku. He’s going to be staying with us for a while to help me around the house.”

 

Kuroo sits in his living room, arms resting on his knees. Yaku is beside him, looking oh so lovely in a cherry red sweater and jeans. 

 

Mai says something first. 

 

“I— are you going to be too busy to…”

 

Kuroo practically launches himself towards her. 

 

“Sweetheart, no! It’s just that I’m a little overwhelmed.”

 

Mai nods and then it’s quiet again. Yaku breaks the silence next.

 

“Pink.”

 

Mai looks at him, confused.

 

“What?”

 

“Your hair. You like dying it, yeah? Try pink next.”

 

There’s a thin smile appearing on her face, but a smile nonetheless. 

 

“I did. It’s not the best color.”

 

Yaku pretends to appraise her like a hair stylist. Mai’s arms are uncrossed now and she’s fully smiling. 

 

“Try a light light pink. Like cotton candy.”

 

“Oh, sure! Could you —,” she nervously looks at her dad. “Could you help me?”

 

Yaku smiles so bright, Kuroo is about ready to call some scientists and tell them he’s found an alternative energy source. 

 

“Yes!”

 

Mai does a little wiggling movement which means she’s happy. 

 

Yui glances between the two, and Kuroo can tell she feels a little left out. But he didn’t have to worry. 

 

“And Yui! I’ve been meaning to learn to bake. Wanna help?”

 

The way his daughter rockets up from her seat, you would think she was on something. 

 

“I have, like, thirty million cookbooks.”

 

“Awesome.” 

 

Rio gurgles in confusion as she’s picked up. 

 

“And you little biscuit, you and I are going to do something about these fashion choices.”

 

Kuroo makes an affronted noise and sniffs haughtily when he hears his daughters make noises of confirmation. 

 

“She is dressed just fine.”

 

Mai rolls her eyes. 

 

“Plaid and polka dots were  _ never  _ a good choice, oh father dearest of mine.” 

 

˚♡

 

Kuroo wants to kiss Oikawa because the last six months have been ever so much easier. 

 

Mai and Yui haven’t missed their bus, and Rio is crying less and at daycare on time. 

 

He’s actually finished projects with time to spare and got promoted. But what he loves the most is coming home to them. 

 

When he opens the door, his house is warm and glowing with firelight. His girls are laughing loudly, and judging by the chicken parmesan he can smell, it must be vintage movie night. 

 

“So, what are we watching today ?”

 

There’s a squeal and then several bodies rush at him. Rio settles onto his foot and seems very content poking his shoe, while Mai hugs him, hair a bright purple.

 

Yui shoves a plate into his face and beams.

 

“We’re watching Roman Holiday with Audrey Hepburn cause it’s my turn to pick, and I made pineapple upside down cake!”

 

He laughs and then sees the person who makes him the warmest. 

 

Yaku is leaving against the door, swaddled in a thick orange sweater. He’s radiant. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

“Hi.” 

 

The girls grin at each other and then Yui scoops up Rio and yanks her dad into the kitchen.

 

“Alright, here’s the deal. Yaku’s birthday is tomorrow and tonight is our gift to him. But tomorrow night is yours.”

 

Mai whips out a glittery purple folder and opens it, looking very business like. 

 

“So Uncle Koushi said this dance place is pretty lowkey. You should be fine. Wear the nice suit you had on when we went to Mom’s wedding.” 

 

Yui is nodding and scribbling something down. She hands a piece a paper to her dad. 

 

“This is the address, it includes dinner. Have fun!”

  
  


Kuroo is taken aback at how organized everything is and laughs. 

 

“Movie time!” Yaku calls. 

 

˚♡

 

The place is nice and Kuroo is kind of enjoying himself. Yaku apparently can  _ salsa?  _ And he’s having more fun then he ever did with his ex - wife. 

 

And that’s okay. 

 

Yaku giggles as Kuroo spins him around dramatically and dips him. He looks lovely, in a silky green kimono and white shirt, finished off with a pair of pressed slacks. 

 

“I’m glad this happened.”

 

Kuroo doesn’t say anything, he just presses his head against the other and asks him a silent question with his eyes. 

 

And every bit of time seems to slow down into the moment where their lips touch, dancers twirling softly like a scripted movie scene. 

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

And in the moment, Kuroo hears his mother in his head. 

 

_ “Love is like a tide, Tetsu. One where you don’t care whether you can swim or not. Because in every single instance of time, you want to drown in it.” _


End file.
